redvsbluescriptsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Saison 8 Chapitre 7
Et ne m’appelle pas Shirley Fade in to Wash and the Meta looking at Doc and the piece of wall he's stuck in, upright in the field WASHINGTON : en : Come on, can't you get him out of there? He's just stuck in a few rocks. fr : Allez, tu ne peux pas le sortir de là ? Il est seulement coincé dans des rochers. META : en : (something) WASHINGTON : en : Why can't anything ever be easy? Doc, I want you to tell me everything you know about the Reds and Blues. fr : Pourquoi rien n’est jamais facile ? Doc, je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur les Rouges et les Bleus. DOC : en : You know more than me, I just got here. fr : Tu en sais plus que moi, je viens d’arriver. WASHINGTON : en : Hit him. fr : Frappe-le. Meta hits Doc DOC : en : Oah! WASHINGTON : en : You worked with them before. Do they have any hideouts, anywhere they go when they're in trouble. fr : Tu as déjà travaillé avec eux. Ont-ils des cachettes, quelque part où aller quand ils ont des ennuis ? DOC : en : I don't know. fr : Je ne sais pas. WASHINGTON : en : Hit him again. fr : Frappe-le encore. Take 2 DOC : en : Ow! WASHINGTON : en : Did Simmons say where Sarge and Grif were? You can either answer me, or I can have the Meta beat it out of you. Or, I can beat it out of you. I think I've earned it. fr : Simmons a-t-il dit où Sarge et Grif se trouvaient ? Soit tu me réponds, soit je me sers du Méta pour te démolir, soit je te démolis. Je pense l’avoir bien mérité. DOC : en : Man, you guys are really awful at the Good Cop/Bad Cop thing. You're like, Bad Cop/Even Worse Cop. fr : Bon sang, vous êtes vraiment horrible à « bon flic, mauvais flic. » Vous, c’est « mauvais flic, encore pire flic.» WASHINGTON : en : Tell you what Meta, let's just shoot him in the chest, see if we can pull the audio logs out of his helmet. fr : Je vais te dire, Méta, tirons-lui une balle dans le thorax, voyons si on peut retirer les enregistrements audios de son casque. DOC : en : Uh-ah- he said something about a distress call! fr : Euh… Ah, il a parlé d’un appel de détresse ! WASHINGTON : en : Hit him again. fr : Frappe-le encore. META : en : (something) DOC : en : And sand! H-he mentioned sand! fr : Et de sable ! Il a mentionné le sable ! WASHINGTON : en : Sand... fr : Le sable… Cut to the Reds spying on Church and Caboose from near the end of last week's episode CHURCH : en : Alright, well, let's go then. I actually thought it would take longer to convince you. Come on. I wanna get to the facility before nightfall. fr : Bon, d’accord, alors allons-y. En fait, je pensais qu’il aurait fallu plus de temps pour te convaincre. Allez, je veux entrer dans l’installation avant la nuit. SARGE : en : Facility, eh? I knew the Blues were up to somethin'. Come on men, let's get after those Blues! Sounds like this is the big opportunity we've been waitin' for. fr : L’installation, hein ? Je savais que les Bleus trafiquaient quelque chose. Allez, messieurs, filons ces Bleus ! On dirait que c’est la grande opportunité qu’on attendait. GRIF : en : You mean our opportunity to find a place to hole up until this all blows over? fr : Vous voulez dire, notre opportunité de trouver un endroit où se terrer en attendant que le vent tourne ? SIMMONS : en : Some place that isn't a desert? fr : Un endroit qui n’est pas un désert ? SARGE : en : No! A place to finally restore the Blues to Command's database. Get yer typing fingers ready Simmons! fr : Non ! Un endroit pour enfin restituer les Bleus à la base de données du Contrôle. Prépare tes doigts de dactylographe, Simmons ! SIMMONS : en : (sigh), okay, I'll bring my carpal tunnel braces. fr : OK, je vais mettre mon orthèse de poignet. SARGE : en : If we're going to follow them we'll need a vehicle. fr : Si on doit les suivre, il nous faut un véhicule. GRIF : en : Well I'm sure we can grab another one from the camp down there. fr : Eh bien, je suis sûr qu’on peut en récupérer un autre au camp là-bas. SIMMONS : en : Why do we need a vehicle, the Blues are walking. I'm sure we can keep up with them on foot. fr : Pourquoi nous faut-il un véhicule, les Bleus marchent. Je suis sûr qu’on peut les suivre à pied. GRIF : en : On foot?! fr : À pied ?! SARGE : en : Uh, Simmons? We're the Reds. We don't walk anywhere. We travel as the good Lord intended: in the largest possible vehicle with the maximum horsepower allowed by local law enforcement. And if there's no cars available, we find the biggest, nastiest, meanest, land animal we possibly can, beat the crap out of it, and saddle that puppy up. fr : Euh, Simmons ? On est les Rouges. On ne marche nulle part. On voyage comme le Seigneur l’a souhaité. Dans le plus grand véhicule possible avec le maximum de chevaux autorisés par les forces de l'ordre locales. Et s’il n’y a pas de voitures disponibles, on trouve l’animal terrestre plus gros, teigneux et méchant possible, on lui met une raclée et on le selle. GRIF : en : On foot. Shame on you Simmons. Shame on you. fr : À pied. Tu devrais avoir honte, Simmons. Honte. SIMMONS : en : Sorry. fr : Désolé. SARGE : en : Let's just forget you ever mentioned it. fr : Oublions que tu l’a mentionné. GRIF : en : I think this should go on his permanent record. fr : Je pense que ça devrait figurer sur son dossier permanant. SIMMONS : en : Oh just go get the fucking jeep jackass. fr : Oh, va chercher la foutue jeep, crétin. Cut to Tucker on the pillar, and the Reds drive off in the background TUCKER : en : Hey, where are you guys going!? Wait! Gah, dammit! Hey guys, listen. I know you want your supercool piece of technology back. Those guys just took off. Probably to look for it. If you let me go, I can track it down for you, and bring it back. No? Okay then, forget it. Oh my God look, a next gen smartphone! Can you believe they'd leave that just layin' around? fr : Hé, où allez-vous ? Attendez ! Ah, bordel ! Hé, les gars, écoutez. Je sais que vous voulez retrouver que votre pièce de technologie super cool. Ces types viennent de partir, sans doute à sa recherche. Si vous me laisser partir, je peux vous le retrouver et vous le ramener. Non ? OK, alors oubliez ça. Oh mon Dieu, regardez, un smartphone next gen ! Comment ont-ils pu partir en le laissant là ? The aliens turn to look, and Tucker jumps off the pillar and starts his motorbike TUCKER : en : Fooled by the old prototype trick. Classic. Well, seeya bitches I'm outta here. What the- out of gas? Hey uh, you guys have any gas? fr : Dupés par la bonne vieille ruse. Classique. Bon, à plus, les bâtards, je me casse d’ici. Qu’est-ce que… panne d’essence ? Hé, euh, vous avez de l’essence ? Weapons cocked... TUCKER : en : You know what? Fuck it, I'm just gonna run. fr : Vous savez quoi ? Rien à faire, je vais courir. Well, Church and Caboose have arrived somewhere CHURCH : en : Alright, I think this is it. fr : Très bien, je pense que c’est ça. CABOOSE : en : This? This doesn't look like anything. fr : Ça ? Ça ne ressemble à rien. CHURCH : en : Yeah. It's not supposed to, that's kinda the idea. Come on, this way. fr : Ouais, ça n’est pas censé l’être, c’est ça, l’idée. Allez, par ici. CABOOSE : en : Man. You really need to clean this place up. fr : Bon sang, il faudrait vraiment que tu nettoies cet endroit. CHURCH : en : Caboose! fr : Caboose ! CABOOSE : en : Coming! fr : J’arrive ! CHURCH : en : Come on. Oh yeah here we go. It's this way. fr : Allez. Ah ouais, on y est. C’est par ici. CABOOSE : en : My this way or your this way? fr : Mon « par ici » ou le tien ? CHURCH : en : There is no- it's the same this way. Okay yeah, this is, it. I think. fr : Il n’y a pas… c’est le même « par ici. » OK, ouais, c’est ça. Je pense. CABOOSE : en : It's a wall. We came all this way for a wall? fr : C’est un mur. On a fait tout ce chemin pour un mur ? CHURCH : en : Caboose! fr : Caboose ! CABOOSE : en : Sorry. fr : Désolé. Behind them, on a tree, a screen comes on CABOOSE : en : It's a really, great wall. fr : C’est vraiment un super mur. FILSS : en : Hello. This is a private facility. Visitors are not welcome. Please leave immediately. Or, we will be forced to take lethal measures, to ensure the safety of our property. fr : Bonjour. Il s’agit d’une installation privée, les visiteurs ne sont pas admis. Veuillez partir immédiatement, ou nous serons contraints de prendre des mesures létales, pour assurer la sécurité de notre propriété. CABOOSE : en : That is great. fr : C’est super. FILSS : en : You have thirty seconds to comply, or die. Have a nice day! fr : Vous disposez de 30 secondes pour vous exécuter, ou mourir. Passez une bonne journée ! CABOOSE : en : Sheila? Is that you? fr : Sheila, c’est toi ? FILSS : en : No. I am the Freelancer Integrated Logistics and Security System. You may call me Phyllis. It is a pleasure to meet you. You now have, fifteen, seconds to live. fr : Non, je suis le Système de Sécurité et de Logistique Intégré Freelancer. Vous pouvez m’appeler Phyllis. C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Vous n’avez plus que 15 secondes à vivre. CHURCH : en : Whoa. Dying sounds like a bad idea. Maybe we should leave. fr : Oh là, mourir semble être une mauvaise idée. On devrait peut-être partir. FILSS : en : Oh my, the Director. I am so sorry, I did not recognize you Sir. It has been such a long time since you have visited. You look very different. fr : Oh mon… le Directeur. Je suis tellement navré, je ne vous avais pas reconnu, chef. Ça faisait longtemps depuis votre dernière visite. Vous semblez très différent. CHURCH : en : Talkin' to me? fr : On me parle ? FILSS : en : Yes. You are the Director of Project Freelancer, are you not? fr : Oui, vous êtes le Directeur du Projet Freelancer, non ? CHURCH : en : Oh uh, yeah. Of course, that's- totally me. I just haven't been around because I've been, doing, you know... Director stuff. Can't really get into it. Secret project. fr : Oh, euh, ouais. Bien sûr, c’est totalement moi. J’étais absent parce que je faisais, vous savez… les trucs du Directeur. Je ne tiens pas à en parler. Projet secret. FILSS : en : How may I assist you today? fr : En quoi puis-je vous aider, aujourd’hui ? CHURCH : en : Can we uh... Can we come in? fr : On peut, euh… on peut entrer ? FILSS : en : Certainly. fr : Certainement. The wall opens in front of them FILSS : en : Please watch your step. fr : Veuillez faire attention à la marche. CABOOSE : en : Kinda spooky in there. fr : C’est un peu sinistre, là-dedans. CHURCH : en : Yeah... Why don't you go first? fr : Ouais… pourquoi tu ne passes pas en premier ? CABOOSE : en : Me? fr : Moi ? CHURCH : en : Well I mean, you're the one with, the gun, and everything. fr : Enfin, je veux dire, c’est toi qui a l’arme, et tout. CABOOSE : en : Yeah, but the tree seemed to like you best. Uh hey Sheila could you- fr : Ouais, mais l’arbre a l’air de te préférer. Euh, hé, Sheila, tu pourrais… FILSS : en : Are you speaking to me? fr : C’est à moi que vous vous adressez ? CHURCH : en : We're just kinda used to calling you, by that name? Um, maybe you should just answer him when he calls you that. Probably easier for you to change than it is for him. He's kinda dumb. fr : On a, pour ainsi dire, l’habitude de t’appeler par ce nom… Hum, tu devrais peut-être lui répondre quand il t’appelle comme ça. C’est sans doute plus facile pour toi de changer que pour lui. Il est un peu débile. FILSS : en : Alright. I will respond to that name as well. You are the Director after all. fr : Très bien, je répondrais également à ce nom. Vous êtes le Directeur, après tout. CHURCH : en : Right. I am. fr : Exact. C’est moi. Accès aux autres épisodes